<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>有时春 by boyoseya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419472">有时春</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyoseya/pseuds/boyoseya'>boyoseya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyoseya/pseuds/boyoseya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>每一个他KB都好喜欢。这是为什么？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KBDYD /花少北</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>有时春</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>k花k注意<br/>互受黄文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我想弄……”</p><p>花少北软绵绵地说，他声音低低的，像融化的棉花糖，甜滋滋地抹在KB耳朵里。这时候他窝在KB家喝酒，世界上最乖巧的小猫咪帮帮跟日益温柔的小猫咪白粿正挤在一起，等酒后呆更呆的爹给自己喂猫零食。KB抬起头看了花少北一点，他手里捏着一根打开的猫条，正忙着哄小朋友开心，帮帮被妹妹挤开，不得已可怜兮兮地舔着当爹的手指，给自己一点吃到东西的虚假快乐。 </p><p>Kb没来得及调和家庭矛盾，他眼镜片后面的眼睛晕乎乎地看着花少北，像隔着雾，眼角有点红，像是哭过了。他们俩酒量都挺烂的，加起来约等于一个半不太能喝酒的小姑娘，晚上两个人凑在一起开了瓶长得很美丽的小甜水，荔枝玫瑰的香味混着气泡咕嘟嘟往上升，不小心一瓶见了底，脑子转的速度就慢下来，说话也要想一想，一个字一个字慢悠悠地往外蹦：“啥呀……”</p><p>花少北凶巴巴，他在kb面前作威作福惯了，恃宠而骄，大喇叭响起来：“你瘪管我。”他说着凑过去一点，动作也慢慢地，手去牵KB的袖子。黑色的卫衣袖子上面沾着好多猫毛，看起来毛茸茸的，呆呆兽。他想起KB以前说的话，心就很懒怠地跳一下——因为已经习以为常了——然后靠过去亲他，准头不大行，吧唧一口亲在脸颊上，像早恋小男孩搞对象，虽然他十几岁的时候没有谈过恋爱。</p><p>猫猫敏锐的跑走了，但猫爹还没有反应过来。他坐在那里，被花少北牵地往前倾一点，乖乖地被人亲。含住嘴唇，然后是舌尖。KB晕乎乎地，感觉花少北靠过来抱住他，手小心地往衣服里面摸，十分自持，多半是因为这人也在不好意思。KB其人羞耻心比较少，并不觉得难堪，他蛮喜欢身体接触的，也喜欢接吻，花少北亲他的时候会舒服得整个人都发傻，一方面是因为喜欢亲吻，另一方面是因为花少北主动的时候相当少。这时候小甜水里的气泡还在时不时的往上升，KB被花少北压着肩膀，顺势倒在床上，卫衣就被撩起来，感觉花少北凉凉的手在摸自己的软肚皮，很受用地摊开一点。大腿蹭着人家的腰，啾地在花少北的鼻尖上亲了一下。</p><p>他迷迷糊糊地隔着镜片望着花少北，游戏区颜霸一张美丽的脸近在咫尺，单眼皮也十分动人，有点害羞，窘迫地躲开自己的视线，然后默不作声地脱KB的衣服。房间里的暖气叫人头晕晕，KB耷拉着眼睛，他半个小时前就觉得自己要睡着了，但因为要送花少北下楼上车所以强撑到现在，困得思维变得更慢，也不会骂人了，手抬起来往美男脸上推：“别搞我，”他今天不想日人，也不想被人日，只想睡觉，因此对花少北难得的温柔也不太动心，非常冷酷，“不做，我想睡觉。”</p><p>花少北可怜兮兮的，他确实总在自己不知道的时候撒娇，声音嗲嗲的，带着醉意吻他，又小口地啄着KB捂住他脸的手心，细细密密地亲一亲。KB脑子钝钝的，他对花少北很没办法，大多数时候都是随他去了：因为舍不得。但确实是困，同意的同时也不想太积极，就闭着眼睛任由花少北窸窸窣窣地把他剥了个干净，那双很漂亮的手细细地从他赤裸的皮肤上摸过去，薄薄的嘴唇印在锁骨上，再用牙齿咬一咬。KB紧闭的眼皮下眼睛轻轻一动，他感觉到花少北长长的睫毛时不时地擦在自己的皮肤上，随着吻，有越来越往下的趋势，然后手指在捻他藏在乳晕里的乳头。他是内陷的类型，每次做都要花很长时间去把藏起来的乳尖弄出来，清醒的时候花少北凶神恶煞骂他说你屁事真多，但这时候很有耐心，指尖揉着乳晕往中间挤，再用嘴唇包裹着柔软的乳首慢慢地吮吸，很小心地把他内陷的乳首弄出来。他胸部很敏感，而且软绵绵的，被手握住的时候能拢起小小的一部分，是带着淡淡粉红的白皙，很色情，像他那时候做梦梦见的性转花少北的胸部。</p><p>KB觉得自己的脸红了，他偷偷张开眼睛，看见花少北头顶的发旋，花少北专心致志地在弄他，KB一心二用，偷偷地动了一下腿，感觉自己已经硬了。罢了，KB安慰自己，男人嘛，这么搞哪个不会硬。他这么一想又有点高兴了，拿腿蹭一蹭花少北的东西，隔着裤子感觉不太清楚，于是手也摸下去，揉了一把，颇有点挫败：“怎么的北子哥，你不想做啊。”</p><p>他讲的时候多少有点委屈，因为觉得莫名其妙，根本没预料到花少北会生气地在他腰上掐一把。卑微小花气急败坏：“你个崽种。”他耳朵上窘得浮起一层红色，蝎蝎螫螫，十分尴尬，“老子喝多了不行吗？！”</p><p>KB嗤嗤的笑起来，他慢半拍的思维这时候转的很快，意识到花少北这会儿硬不起来，不禁觉得十分快乐，嘎嘎捶床，被花少北摁在床上暴揍。KB在体力上全方面地压住病弱男人，这会儿愿打愿挨纯属于情趣，好男人小K一边被暴打，一边顾忌男朋友心情，为了安慰花少北脆弱的心灵不择手段，把自己豁出去：“那你用东西嘛……”</p><p>花少北重新爬上床的时候KB不禁觉得有点后悔，刚才他已经做好润滑了，那个地方湿漉漉的，含着透明的润滑液，不安地微微收缩着，他眼镜乱糟糟地架在鼻梁上，看花少北折腾那个稀奇古怪的东西，心有戚戚，假装雨我无瓜：“北子哥拿这个干吗？”</p><p>花少北拿着那个双头龙，眯着眼睛，眼中写满：原来你是这种人。他表面嫌弃，实则觉得十分有趣，因为从来没有见过，就把那根粉红色的橡胶玩意拿在手上反复地打量了几遍，好看的手指圈着情趣玩具，量了量大小，阴阳怪气：K子哥好变态。KB脸都僵了，他这时候意识到原来自己还是有羞耻心的，脸就埋在枕头里，感觉屁股里的水慢吞吞地往外滴，滋味非常奇异，忍不住收紧肌肉，全神戒备：“操你个嘴他妈的管你屁事……”</p><p>态度多强硬的男人直肠也很软，花少北往里面怼的时候想起来那个黄色笑话，忍不住嘿嘿傻笑起来。KB的腰抖了一下，被花少北握住了。KB并没有他那么瘦，抱起来软软的很舒服，像一个藏在被褥里的甜梦枕头，花少北一边拿那个诡异的玩具往里送，一边卡着KB软乎乎的腰，在上面留下了红色的指印。KB这会儿没工夫理他，花少北有点大仇得报的快乐，弯下身子亲他一口，手又去摸KB那根硬起来的东西。他男朋友不知为何十分敏感，位置又浅，能被轻易碰到，这时候前端已经淌水，后穴也湿的一笔，那根不咋光滑的双头龙慢慢往里挤，很容易就进去了，小口紧紧地箍着粉红色的玩具，前面跟后面的水都流的到处都是，连会阴腿根都亮晶晶的，看起来像网站上的小破视频。</p><p>我跟KB 在拍黄片。花少北莫名其妙地想，他思维清奇，笑点诡异，不知怎么心微微动一下。KB躺在床上，才刚把脑袋转回来，脸憋得红红的，呼吸渐渐急促起来，屁股里含着长长一截粉红色，剩下的部分还没进去。他的腰动一下，那根东西就动一下，像是奇异的尾巴，花少北握着被润滑液跟淫水打得滑不溜丢的玩具慢慢地动着，看见透明的水液从那个入口溢出来，色情得让人心惊。手就随手在床头摸了一瓶润滑液，手指沾着润滑往后面探过去。两个人在一起的时候花少北挨日的频率更多，因此也驾轻就熟，他酒喝得太多，前面钝钝的，一时半会儿不会硬，后面却敏感的很，已经在咬着自己的手指，好像连润滑都不必太做。</p><p>他刚才义正言辞辱骂无辜小K，这时候也有点心虚，觉得自己可能也蛮变态的。KB抽着鼻子，他叫起来哼哼唧唧的，像小孩撒娇，呼吸很急，没有被操的时候也要哼哼两声。这时候很委屈似的听从花少北指挥，把腿分开，摆成M字，将那个含着东西的穴口露出来。花少北脸上一热，也不知道自己从哪里借的厚脸皮，小心翼翼的分开双腿往前凑，用那个已经做好准备的地方一点一点的将那根有一半在KB体内的双头龙吃进去。</p><p>KB刚才没留意花少北在做什么，这时候眼睛都直了，看着花少北抿着嘴，努力把玩具吃进去时那副有痛苦又难捱的样子。粉红的双头龙颜色很俗气，艳得晃眼睛，显得原本就蛮夸张的尺寸看起来更恐怖一点，花少北有点后悔润滑做的太仓促，但已经箭在弦上，断没有再停下的道理，何况呆逼正看着他，露怯是万万不可以。他深呼吸一下，放松自己缓缓地往前坐，脸上涨红，后腰发抖，连嘴角都委屈巴巴的耷拉下来。他刚才随手拿的润滑是乳白色的，这时候被进入身体的双头龙记忆点出来，粘稠的挂在穴口上，像是刚被人内射过。KB浑身一热，他伸手轻轻地握着花少北那根半硬的东西撸动着，帮他更好的适应。他自己被伺候的舒舒服服，投桃报李，勉强地慢慢坐起来，想要帮他舔舔胸口。玩具上的沟壑在他敏感的软穴里一剜，爽得腰都要塌了。花少北哆哆嗦嗦地骂他，刚才KB动这一下，带动他体内的另一部分也在还没适应的甬道里摩了一回，青年鼻尖冒出细细汗珠，大腿微微的发抖。</p><p>别添乱了傻逼。花少北急促的喘着，他试着收紧后穴，绞着玩具，再带动着去日KB。但新玩具用起来不太熟练，不得章法，放松点好像就要往外滑，用力夹紧了又刺激得不知道要怎么继续。我不要搞了，花少北很悲惨的想着，KB是他的受气包，花少北自暴自弃趴在男朋友身上咬他锁骨的时候KB还是温温柔柔的安慰他，勃起的东西蹭在他的小腹上，把前液抹得到处都是。他陡然改变姿势，和KB之间的距离一下缩短，双头龙在人家屁股里差得更深，膨大的头部狠狠压过舒服的地方，KB发出点很可怜的声音，像小动物被欺负了，他的性器抵在花少北的小腹上射了，穴里一抽一抽地，水液热乎乎的淋下来，眼睛已经湿了，没注意到花少北也哆嗦着在他身上下意识地抽搐了好一会儿，十几秒后才感觉到身上人口里的津液细细的流下来，混着眼泪把他的脸弄得乱七八糟的。</p><p>“哭什么啊，”KB闷闷的，他说话声音很哑，尾音还在抖，高潮的余波还在骨髓中荡漾，“老子都没哭。”</p><p>他黏黏糊糊地跟花少北接吻，刚高潮过的小穴还在下意识的抽动着。只要轻轻碰一下就会从更深处流出水来。太糟了，KB脑子里乱糟糟的，他像热情的小狗，在花少北的脸上亲来亲去，舔掉他眼角微咸的眼泪，扶着花少北的肩膀轻轻地动起来，像不停触碰着快感按钮的小白鼠一样，不知餍足的沉浸在快欲之中。</p><p>他把花少北压在床上，穴里东西滑出去一点：水太多了，又被他塞回去，他就这这样的姿势小幅度地用屁股带动着双头龙搞花少北，后穴里的润滑剂混着水液噗嗤噗嗤被挤出来。河北霸王哆哆嗦嗦的哭了，他酒喝得太多，不管怎么刺激阴茎只能半硬，KB操得再厉害都只能靠屁股高潮，比平时还要不堪一击，玩具的顶端重重地撞进甬道，湿哒哒的软穴就瑟缩一下，快欲从被攻击的地方源源不断的涌来，好像不会停。他什么也射不出来，性器顶端不绝地淌着水，另一种漫长而缓慢的射精，他们浑身都都汗水跟体液打湿了，像从水里捞出来，隔着一层暧昧的热液他们紧紧交缠在一起。</p><p>KB的吻湿漉漉的印在他的脸颊上，花少北低低地哭起来，他总是很接受不了这样的自己，不够自持不够漂亮，但KB很喜欢。</p><p>每一个他KB都好喜欢。这是为什么？</p><p>小男孩的亲吻像温热的雨水降落在他沾着眼泪的额头上。</p><p>他的春天又一次来临了。</p><p>【end】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>